The present disclosure relates to a method for measuring an electric current, a corresponding current sensor, and a corresponding computer program.
Today, approaches such as measuring the voltage drop at a shunt resistor, or measuring current-induced magnetic fields via Hall sensors and magnetic field sensors based on the tunneling magnetoresistance or the giant magnetoresistance effect (TMR and GMR sensors), are already available for measuring electric currents.